epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Chief vs Leonidas/Rap Meanings
'Leonidas:' Spartans! Let's start this! (Leonidas prepares his men for battle.) Show this petty officer who's the hardest! (They're going to show Master Chief who the manlier men are. Master Chief's full title is Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, but from Leonidas, "petty" means "insignificant" when compared to him; Chief is but a fly to be swatted away.) The biggest mistake that you've ever made. (Master Chief should not have crossed swords with His Majesty.) I'll toss you like a frag grenade. (Leonidas will throw him like a fragmentation grenade. The frag grenade is a common pickup in the Halo franchise.) I'll stomp you in the face with my sandals enraged, (After he defeats him, Leonidas will stomp on Chief's face with his sandals, since the ancient Greeks didn't have any other footwear.) And tonight, we shall rhyme in the shade! (In the film "300", when a Persian scout informs the Spartan army that the Persian army plans to block the sun with arrows, a Spartan scout replies, "Then we will fight in the shade." This means that even if their attacks are gonna put the sun's light out, they will continue fighting in the shade. Basically, even when Master Chief gives out his raps, Leonidas will just evade them and be able to fight back at him. The first part of the sentence, "Tonight, we shall," comes from another famous quote in the movie, in which Leonidas says, "Tonight, we shall dine in hell!") Your puny fans are fat nerds on computers. (Halo players, like many computer/video game fans, apparently don't exercise much and are thus obese to some degree, according to Leonidas.) Jerking off to games, giving themselves first person shooters. (Double meaning: A stereotypical gamer would normally be considered to be a fat, nerdy virgin, who normally play first person shooter games such as Halo, which shows the game viewed in first-person perspective. They are also the kind to fap often, or jerk off, and from their perspective makes them shoot in first-person.) Your armor's hard, but my abs are harder! (Master Chief wears protective armor, but it doesn't come close to Leonidas' powerful musculature.) You're in my hood now, Chief! This is Sparta! (Master Chief is on Leonidas' turf now, otherwise known as Sparta, and thus Leonidas will do to him what he did to all cowards. In signature style, he kicks him into a bottomless pit, like he had done to the Persian messenger in the movie "300". During this scene, he also yells his famous line, "This is Sparta!", which is best known by its remixes on YouTube, as seen here.) 'Master Chief:' Not so fast. (Master Chief rises back up from the hole he was kicked in, and dramatically tells Leonidas not to dismiss him too quickly.) Cortana says you're Greek, so why don't you stick these lyrics up your ass? (Cortana is Chief's companion, an AI, who tells Chief information about the enemies he faces. To "go Greek" on someone means to have anal sex with them, so Master Chief tells Leonidas to shove his rhymes up his ass. Leonidas was Greek, and Greeks were known to be open about being gay, so they would sometimes have anal sex. Spartans also had homosexual traditions.) They built a monument to my sins. You're the soldier they need you to be. (In Halo 2, the Gravemind introduces himself to Master Chief by saying, "I am a monument to all your sins." There is also literally a monument built to showcase Chief's heroism in the Museum of Humanity in Halo. Additionally, "A Monument To All Your Sins" is an achievement in Halo Reach, which is earned by completing the campaign on the hardest difficulty known as Legendary. In Halo: Reach, "The Soldier We Need You to Be" is the lowest rank you can get, so Chief calls Leonidas a weak soldier, capable of only the easiest difficulty.) Ain't no way that you can beat me, even my initials spell MC. (An MC, or emcee, is another way to say rapper. Master Chief is saying that his initials prove that he's a good rapper.) While you and your companions were all camping in a canyon, (Leonidas took his stand against the Persians in a canyon during the Battle of Thermopylae. Chief is also referring to the common FPS tactic of staying in one spot to achieve more kills, or "camping". It is considered highly annoying to other gamers to do this, as it seems like a cheating way of winning the game.) Took a campaign to your house and showed your Queen my plasma cannon! (A reference to the "campaign mode" of many first-person shooters in which multiple missions may be requested of the player to reach a central objective within a defined setting. Here, Chief is referencing "300", when the messenger and his men impeded on his house, and Queen Gorgo slept with Theron for his promise of help. He is also saying he had sex with his wife, "plasma cannon" being the metaphor for his penis. A Plasma Cannon is also a weapon in the "Halo" series.) They should've thrown your rhymes over the cliff because they're sickly. (Weak Spartans in ancient Sparta were kicked off a cliff because they were considered to be physically unfit for combat. Leonidas was born with a defect, but his parents chose to let him live, even though it was against the law. Chief is saying Leonidas' raps are so bad, they should suffer the same fate weak Spartans receive at birth.) You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly. (Master Chief is simply saying that this will be a painful battle for Leonidas, but Chief will end it mercifully early for him. He is also quoting a line spoken by Queen Gorgo prior to Leonidas' battle at Thermopolyae, in which a political traitor blackmailed the queen into having sex with him, and before the rape commenced he said, "This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. I am not your King." Later in the movie, the queen exposes that the traitor was bribed into betraying Sparta by stabbing him with a borrowed blade and uttering, "This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. I am not your Queen!") 'Leonidas:' Ha! I've had better battles with my 6-year old son. (From a young age, Spartans were trained to be warriors. Leonidas is saying that even his six year old son, Pleistarchus, future King of Sparta, is stronger than Master Chief.) I don't need firepower when I'm rocking these guns! ("Guns" are another term for huge biceps, like the kind Leonidas has. Since the Spartans never had guns, and used their brawn instead, he is saying that he doesn't need the weapons of "Halo" to fight his enemies; he has his muscular arms instead.) I'm King! You sleep in a freezer in outer space! (Leonidas was King of Sparta. Master Chief was placed in cryogenic hibernation as the "Pillar of Autumn" ship spent years exploring space, until the Covenant attacked and he was awakened to deal with the threat.) I'd look you in the eyes, but you're too much of a bitch to show your face! (Master Chief is famously known for never showing his face in the entire Halo franchise. Leonidas is saying that Chief does this because he has no self-confidence.) 'Master Chief:' You got a bad case of no shirt there, Fabio Flintstone. (Leonidas wore no shirts, similar to Fabio Lanzoni, a famous Italian model depicted to be often shirtless. Master Chief makes fun of his build by saying he's a caveman version of Fabio, since he came from the BC era like the Flintstones.) Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with Down syndrome! (Leonidas and his men were all killed in the battle of Thermopylae because a hunchbacked traitor named Ephialtes, who appears to be deformed, betrayed the Spartans. Down syndrome is a disorder resulting from an errant extra chromosome inherited by affected individuals that can cause deformity and that may also impair mental capacity.) 300 asses need a kicking. Give more tea bags than Lipton. (There were 300 Spartans in the Battle of Thermopylae; Master Chief is saying he can defeat every one of them since Spartans in "Halo" are capable of defeating an entire group of 300 people. "Teabagging" is a term referring to the act of placing one's genitals on one's face, which is commonly done in "Halo" simply by crouching rapidly on a dead body. Lipton is a brand of tea most often sold in bags, so Master Chief says that he'll give more tea bags than Lipton produces.) So why don't you quit your bitching? My trigger finger's itching! (Master Chief tells Leonidas he should shut up and stop bitching, or else he won't hesitate to shoot him with his trigger finger.) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 17 Category:Season 2 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Master Chief Category:Leonidas Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD